A Change of Pace
by Lexa2
Summary: Lately there has been NO M/L fluff so I thought I would write some... this is my second special event fics, but more. Please read it, and please Review, thanks everyone...
1. A Change of Pace Chapter 1

A/N: Today I couldn't find any M/L stories left so I decided I would read one of mine which doesn't happen very often, anyway I read the second of my Special Events fics and I thought that there was definetly some room for more chapters, so I decided I would add on to this one, the one posted before is the first chapter. The second chapter will be something new, please read this, its going to be a major shipper friendly and will hopefully have some action in it too. Please read this one and if you do read it then please review, just say anything so I know that people are reading it then I will continue, Lost and Found isnt dead but I think it made a record for least reviews for a chapter in a while for the latest chapter. And Please visit my website, www.manticoresmistake.dot.nu  
  
Max and Logan were sitting in the Aztek looking blankly infront of them, they both looked so depressed but they knew what they were doing was better for both of them. It was safer if Max never stayed in the same place for too long and it was safer for Logan is he didn't have Lydecker after him aswell as all of Eyes Only's enemies. But if what they were doing was better for them both how come it felt horrible for them both?  
  
"You could always ditch it all and go on the lam with me? Great way to visit exotic places, meet new people." Max broke the deadly silence that filled the car.  
  
"I'd just slow you down"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"I have to go back, someone has to look after the downtrodden. Blah Blah Woof Woof right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Take care of yourself"  
  
"You too"  
  
Max slowly stepped out of the car, it was like it hurt too much to more any more quickly, but she started walking towards Logan's cabin, but when she looked back into his sad blue eyes all her sense of reasoning got thrown away and she ran back to the car pressing her lips against his through the open driver's window. When they finally broke away Logan looked deeply into Max's eyes.  
  
"Just go"  
  
Max again slowly made her way back to the Cabin. But then all of the surroundings started to fade and finally Max and Logan themselves started to fade. And they both sat strait up in their beds breathing heavily.  
  
"What a dream" Max and Logan said at the same time in two very different places.  
  
Max in her rat infested half-finished apartment, and Logan in his millionaire penthouse looking over what used to be the business district of Seattle. Both completely different people in every way seemingly possible. But they managed to find love in each other, though both were too afraid to admit any of it.  
  
They both had more courage than any normal person could even dream about.  
  
Yet they were both afraid of something, the same thing.  
  
Each other. Go Figure.  
  
LOGAN'S POV:  
  
I had that dream again; I seem to be having it a lot the past few days, yet I can't seem to figure out why.  
  
But it was different tonight; it was. more powerful. Every time I have that dream it's the same, I can't sleep. Every single time I shut my eyes I see those moments, those moments when we both let our guard down enough to admit how we felt. I wish I had the guts to tell her, but no matter how hard I try to get the courage. I see her and everything I've worked on disappears and I'm back to the 'I don't care, just let me do my work' way of life.  
  
I remember all those months ago, when Max finally let me in a little bit more. She brought me up to the Space Needle. Just like she said, when you're up there you feel so free, as though nothing can get you. I suddenly had this innate need to go up there, so I did. I followed the way Max had originally showed me and I just sat there on the cold metal. And everything disappeared, even my fear of heights.  
  
MAX'S POV:  
  
After that dream I just couldn't sleep, whenever I closed my eyes for no matter how brief a time all I saw was that moment, that moment when we admitted our true feelings for those seemingly long minutes that were in reality very short. Its very ironic; thinking that the only time we can really say what we feel is when we believe we will never see each other again.  
  
Like normal when I can't sleep, since it doesn't happen all that often, I visit my favorite place in the whole world. The Space Needle. When I stare out into the broken world from that height all of my problems and fears seem to disappear, of course when I get down they are back and in full force but for those moments I am free.  
  
But when I got to the top of the needle, something was different. I wasn't alone. I look towards the edge and see a darkened shadow of a man and as I look even closer I notice. Not only is there someone doing exactly what I always do. Its Logan.  
  
I wonder what he's doing here?  
  
THIRD PERSON:  
  
Max slowly walked towards Logan, who was sitting pretty close to the edge of the needle, she wordlessly came up to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Since when do you come up here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep"  
  
"Same" Max looked at him "how many times have you come up here?"  
  
"This is the first time since you brought me, I just felt a need to come up here. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, glad to share this place with you, but aren't you afraid of heights?"  
  
"Yeah actually I am" He just turned back to look out over the city again.  
  
"Right" Max mumbled, very confused.  
  
"So, you usually can't sleep?" Max broke the eerie silence.  
  
"No actually, I usually sleep just fine. I just had a dream tonight and when I tried to get back to sleep, I couldn't"  
  
"Yeah same here"  
  
"Since when do you sleep?"  
  
"Don't know. Just did"  
  
"So, what did you dream about?"  
  
"Nothing, just some flashback of a few months ago" Max smiled at him. "You?"  
  
"Same thing actually"  
  
Max finally clued in that them having the same dream wasn't exactly normal and she had this weird need to find out exactly what he dreamt about tonight.  
  
"So" She finally looked at Logan "What exactly happened in your dream, I mean what were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Nothing, just when you almost left with Zack, what about you?"  
  
"Actually coincidentally enough the same thing"  
  
"Really, and what point in time during those events were you actually dreaming about may I ask?"  
  
"What's it to yah?" Max chuckled and unconsciously moved closer to Logan.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know if maybe you were dreaming about the same thing I was, were you?" Logan's voice drastically changed from joking to more like a low sexy growl.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you was dreaming about"  
  
"I have a feeling you know what I was dreaming about though"  
  
"Maybe" Max moved her head closer "Was it anything like this?"  
  
She moved just the slightest bit closer and gently pressed her lips to Logan's. When they moved back Logan spoke.  
  
"No actually it was more like this." Logan moved closer and instead of the gentle kiss Max had given him the first time he kissed her passionately bringing his hand around the grip the back of her neck while she did the same. They sat like that on the top of the space needle for quite sometime before they decided that Logan's apartment was much. Much more comfortable.  
  
So guys this is where the new stuff starts, I hope enjoy. 


	2. A Change of Pace Chapter 2

Ok Guys, whats left of you shippers, her is some pure fluff, the new stuff too, please if you read this then please review so I know and when I get 5 reviews, you get more stories, think about it and enjoy. And everyone please visit my website, I really want people to see it, it has a lot of DA information and such please just check it out. www.manticoresmistake.dot.nu thanks.  
  
Max woke up in a very different position then she would normally find herself in, she was tightly snuggled in Logan's strong arms in his comfortable bed. The events of the previous night came flooding back into her memory and the next thing she knew she was smiling like an idiot.  
  
She realized that she didn't want it to end so she snuggled more into his arms and almost instantaneously she fell asleep, more comfortable than she had ever been.  
  
Surprisingly, she woke up hours later to find Logan looking down at her; she looked up at him and they both smiled.  
  
"Hey sexy"  
  
Logan smiled and laughed "hey to you too"  
  
The Logan suddenly became suspiciously serious and asked.  
  
"Max, about last night"  
  
Max shut her eyes and wished silently 'please don't just excuse it like we did the kiss, oh god please' she then became aware that Logan was talking to her and her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes to look at him, just as a single tear rolled its way down her cheek.  
  
"Where does this leave us?" Logan didn't seem to notice her crying.  
  
"Um. What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean our 'purely business friendship' kinda went to hell last night."  
  
"Do you-" she swallowed "wanna keep our relationship like that?"  
  
"Well, no. But if you want us to be just friends"  
  
Right when Max heard his words she let out a breath she had been holding ever since he had started talking, she laughed lightly which really made Logan wonder about what he could have said that would have made her laugh.  
  
"Oh Logan, of course I don't want our relationship to stay like that. I think we're way past that now" she laughed again "I think I. Love you"  
  
Logan smiled widely and laughed pulling her closer to him "I love you too, I think I always have."  
  
Max smiled and brought her lips up to meet his in a passionate embrace which only ended when they heard the front door open.  
  
Logan seemed to realize something, and then he spoke "Oh shit! Bling is here for our workout."  
  
Max laughed at his reaction "And that's bad why?"  
  
"Because, if I'm not mistaken, you are naked, so am I for that matter. And Bling will be coming in here any minute to get me up"  
  
Max's face drastically changed which made Logan laugh.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
She got up and raced to the bathroom grabbing her clothes along the way. Logan laughed as he watched her. Then, realizing that Bling would be entering any minute he quickly grabbed a pair of Boxers and tee shirt and slipped them on, just as he was pulling his tee shirt on Bling knocked on the door.  
  
"C'mon in"  
  
Bling walked in suspiciously "Did I hear someone in here?"  
  
"Maybe" Logan said innocently.  
  
"And who may that person be?"  
  
"You will see soon enough" Logan stood up, "I'm going to make breakfast"  
  
Blink looked towards the bathroom, the shower turned on and he laughed to himself as he walked out the door to the kitchen.  
  
Minutes later Max walked out of Logan's bedroom completely dressed albeit in the clothes she had worn the previous night.  
  
"Morning Sunshine" Bling mocked.  
  
"Good Morning Bling" she turned to Logan "What's for Breakfast?"  
  
Logan laughed and answered "Scrambled Eggs and Bacon, that ok?"  
  
"Sounds great" Max smiled at him.  
  
They locked eyes and were starring into the depths of each other for some time before Bling broke them up.  
  
"Ok guys, enough with the goo goo eyes, or Logan here is gonna burn dinner and I can imagine that Max is quite hungry, her being Max and all."  
  
Realizing what they were doing both Max and Logan turned away and blushed.  
  
"Oh wow, this is just priceless" Bling laughed.  
  
Max, Logan, and Bling ate breakfast in companionable silence. When they were finished Max rushed out of the apartment, claiming she was 'way late for work' but they all knew she didn't care about Jam Pony.  
  
As she shut the door Bling laughed again "You guys are just too funny"  
  
Logan shot him a look.  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony and was instantly bombarded by Original Cindy.  
  
"What happened to you gurl? You were home last night then you just left and didn't come back, what's with that?"  
  
"I went to Logan's, that's all there is"  
  
"You went to Logan's in the middle of the night and didn't come back till morning?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem with that?"  
  
"You and Rich Boy got busy" Cindy hugged Max "I'm so proud of my gurl"  
  
"Yeah" Max smiled embarrassingly.  
  
"Finally" Original Cindy smiled thinking how good it was that they had finally come to their senses.  
  
"So Max, you gonna join the gang at Crash tonight, or are you gonna be too busy with your 'new' squeeze?"  
  
"If I can convince Logan to come with me then yeah I'll be there."  
  
"That might be a problem"  
  
"Oh I think I can do it"  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
Max had just gotten off work and was making her way to Fogle Towers so she could try to convince Logan to go with her to Crash, he had never wanted to go before which is why she was somewhat discouraged but she knew with the change in their relationship that he might see things differently now.  
  
"Logan" she called entering his apartment "where are you?"  
  
"Computers"  
  
Even though she already knew that's where he would be she made her way to the office where he kept his computers.  
  
"How did I know this is where you would be?"  
  
"Because you know me so well?" Logan turned and smiled one of his award winning smiles at her.  
  
"Could be that. or it could be because you are just so very predictable?"  
  
"I like the first one better, makes me sound less pathetic."  
  
"Awww, your not pathetic." She walked towards him and plopped herself down in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I do need a favor"  
  
"Oh sure, butter me up before you ask me something, what do you need?"  
  
"I want you to come to Crash with me tonight, I know you don't like to but could you please just this once, for me?" she made herself look as pathetic as possible when she looked at him "please?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Its nothing I just thought it might be harder to get you to do it. How come you will now but whenever I asked before you wouldn't even give it a second thought?"  
  
"Because before when you asked me we weren't together and I thought I might see you with some guy and I didn't want to see that so I didn't want to go."  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute, you were jealous"  
  
"Of course I was jealous, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"  
  
"Oh wow, you're even cuter now than you were when you were just jealous."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Really" Max leaned in to capture his lips in a heated kiss that lasted for some before Max broke away and said. "Ok, so first you make me a culinary miracle, then we go to Crash, sound good?"  
  
"Oh, I'm only your meal ticket aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but your such a cute meal ticket."  
  
"Good enough for me, now if you'll just let me get up I will make you food"  
  
"Yay" Max stood up and then followed Logan into the kitchen where he made them her favorite dish, Pasta Tricolore.  
  
Max and Logan walked into Crash about an hour and half later, it didn't take them long to locate Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal. They walked towards them where they were sitting at a table near the bar aswell as near a pool table like usual.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" Max greeted the gang  
  
"S'all good all the time Max" Herbal said in his Herbal way.  
  
"Hey gurl, so you got the infamous Logan Cale to have some fun? How'd ya bribe him?"  
  
Max and Logan laughed "Surprisingly it was very easy, according to him the only reason he wouldn't come before is. What was it" Max smiled at him "Oh! Jealousy right!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even Logan himself.  
  
Max looked over to the bar "K, everyone, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a pitcher."  
  
"Sure, Max, I'll by the next one" Logan smiled at her as she walked towards the bar.  
  
As she was waiting for the bartender to bring the pitcher she noticed a couple of women hungrily eyeing Logan. They were whispering together but luckily for Max she had super-sensitive hearing and could hear every word.  
  
"Look at that hottie over there. Mmm" one of the girls said about Logan, they had obviously just noticed him and had not noticed before when he was with Max.  
  
"Hell yeah, I want to get me some of that."  
  
"Oh I know how you feel."  
  
Max was getting madder by the minute was trying to keep herself from punching the women's lights out.  
  
"Oh That's it, I'm gonna ask him to dance"  
  
Max noticed the woman begin walking towards Logan and she stepped right infront of the woman and her destination.  
  
"Hey Lady, what do you think your doing?" Max said calmly but sternly.  
  
"I am, not that it's any of your business, on my way to dance with that piece of ass."  
  
"Oh, no you're not!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and what can you say about it?"  
  
"I don't think you really wanna mess with MY man?"  
  
"I think if your not dancing with him, he's up for grabs."  
  
Logan who had been watching from his seat had made his way up to the two women without either of them noticing. He put his hand on Max's shoulder startling her.  
  
"Something wrong here baby?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good then lets go get the beer"  
  
They walked away from the other woman who was still steaming with anger.  
  
When they got away from her Logan turned Max around to look at him.  
  
"I'm not the only one who has a problem with jealousy."  
  
"Oh that" Max tried to sound cool but ended up sounding very frustrated. "That was not jealousy, that was marking MY territory."  
  
"So what, you're going to pee on me next?"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
Logan smiled at her obvious frustration "You're right, I do so lets just get the beer and go back to sit down. Don't worry, I'm all yours"  
  
"Mm, I might have to take you up on that"  
  
"You might just, now come on I wanna play pool" they started walking towards the table where the other three were still talking and waiting somewhat patiently for their beer to arrive.  
  
"You play pool?"  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
They set the pitcher down on the table and watched as the other three dove in. then Max turned to Logan.  
  
"Play ya?" she nodded to the pool table.  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"Coo"  
  
They walked over to the table and Max watched as Logan racked the balls.  
  
"I break?" Max asked.  
  
"Go ahead, but it won't help"  
  
"A little sure of ourselves aren't we"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"Yes we will"  
  
Minutes later, Max had scratched and Logan was up.  
  
Logan played for awhile before after about 10 minutes he too scratched.  
  
Max took much longer this time but after about 10 minutes also, she scratched.  
  
Only minutes later, Logan had sunk the eight ball and Max was in awe.  
  
"You weren't lying."  
  
"Told ya"  
  
they walked back to the table and each poured themselves a mug of beer. When they had each had a sip Cindy asked.  
  
"So boo, who won?"  
  
"Logan, that man is a god at pool"  
  
"He is, really well I will just have to test him on that."  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
Cindy walked off with Logan only to get her ass kicked.  
  
"So Max, whats with you and rich-boy as Cindy calls him?"  
  
"What do you think is up Sketch?"  
  
"I think someone got lucky last night because someone is much more up beat than normal. Just in case you didn't get that, someone was you"  
  
"No Sketch I figured that."  
  
"I agree with Gilligan"  
  
"Thanks Herbal" Max said sarcastically.  
  
"So Max, are we right?"  
  
"What if you are?"  
  
"So we are then" Sketchy seemed excited for some reason.  
  
"Yes you are Sketch, though you are a little slow."  
  
"Its in my nature, I get things later than other people."  
  
"Yeah I noticed."  
  
"Hey don't make fun!"  
  
"Who said I was making fun"  
  
Sketchy was about to retort when Cindy and Logan rejoined them.  
  
"So who won?" Max smiled at Logan.  
  
"Ex-Roller-Boy over here did, boy that man is good"  
  
"And what did I tell you?"  
  
"Fine, you were right"  
  
"Arent I always"  
  
"No, there was that time-" Before Cindy could even finish her sentence, Max cut her off.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question, no need for an answer."  
  
"Fine but you asked."  
  
"Well lets just pretend I didn't then"  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
"good"  
  
Max and Cindy starred at each other for awhile trying to be mad but they ended up just laughing at each other.  
  
Logan, Sketchy, and Herbal were sitting back watching the two women looking very puzzled at what in the world they were doing.  
  
They had been at Crash for hours now and they were still having a blast, now Sketchy and Cindy were playing pool with the other three watching. Max was sitting in Logans lap in a chair by their table, Herbal was sitting beside them watching Cindy whip Sketchy's ass intently.  
  
When Sketchy had officially lost he returned to the table looking very unhappy. Herbal trying to cheer him up said.  
  
"Hey Sketch, wanna play me next? I'll let you win?"  
  
Sketchy immediately seemed to feel better about this and him and Herbal went to play some more pool.  
  
Cindy sat down where Herbal had been sitting and started talking to the very comfortable couple.  
  
"So Max, you coming home with me or you going with Moneybags here?"  
  
Logan laughed at Cindy's nickname for him wondering if the woman actually knew his name.  
  
"If you don't mind I'm gonna go with Logan." She turned to face Logan "that is, if that's ok with you?"  
  
"Of course Maxie, You're welcome at my place anytime you want."  
  
"K"  
  
max and Logan walked out of the club and headed for the Aztek which was parked pretty close to the club itself.  
  
They drove home in companionable silence. When they got in the elevator they finally started talking to each other.  
  
"So Max, let me guess, when we get upstairs, you want. food?"  
  
"Oh you know me so well."  
  
"Well lucky for you I am also hungry so I'll make us something."  
  
"You trying to say that if you weren't hungry you wouldn't just make me something?"  
  
"Ok, fine you caught me"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Of course you did"  
  
they got up to the penthouse floor and exited the apartment.  
  
When they got inside the apartment itself Logan asked.  
  
"So what exactly do you want for food?"  
  
"What do you got?"  
  
"You telling me you havent memorized the contents of my fridge?"  
  
"I havent had time yet, just wait a couple days, then I'll have it down"  
  
"right, my mistake. I should have known" Logan laughed  
  
"Yes you should have"  
  
"I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged"  
  
max walked towards Logan and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and raising her head to meet his lips in a soft embrace. Logan tried to deepen the kiss but Max backed away. When Logan gave her a puzzled look she simply said.  
  
"I told you, I'm hungry"  
  
Logan laughed at her and went to find something from his fridge.  
  
They had just finished eating, Logan went to the living room and Max joined him, he went over to the stereo and turned on a song that filled the living room with a soft, warm song.  
  
Down to the earth I fell With dripping wings Heavy things don't fly And the sky might catch on fire And burn the axis of the world That's why I prefer a sunless sky To the glittering and stinging in my eyes  
  
Logan walked up to Max and held out his hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful"  
  
I feel so light This is all I wanna feel tonight I feel so light Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Max wrapped her arms around Logans neck and his instinctively went to wrap around her waist and hold her close. She put her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced to the soothing music.  
  
Gleaming in the dark sea I'm as light as air Floating there breathlessly When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes I realize that Everything is shoreless sea Weightlessness is passing over me  
  
Max lifted her head up to look in Logans eyes.  
  
"Logan, I. I love you"  
  
Logan smiled.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Max smiled and replaced her head on his shoulder.  
  
I feel so light This is all I wanna feel tonight I feel so light Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
They danced slowly around Logan's living room as the moonlight filtered in the large windows giving the room a romantic glow.  
  
Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
Logan squeezed Max tighter to him and she snuggled her head more into the crook of his neck.  
  
Everything is waves and stars The universe is resting in my arms I feel so light this is all I wanna feel tonight I feel so light Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
I feel so light This is all I wanna feel tonight I feel so light Tonight and the rest of my life Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
"Logan, I'm suddenly very tired"  
  
"You know, me too"  
  
"You wanna go to bed?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Logan had his arm around Max's waist as they walked into the bedroom and closed to door.  
  
OK guys, what do you think? Too Fluffy or just enough? Anyway, please review, and when I get 5 I will start on another chapter, yes I'm blackmailing just like I did with Beautiful British Columbia but it seemed to work so there ya go. By the Way the song was "tonight and the rest of my life" by Nina Gordon, it's a really good song too. I hope you all liked this, I liked writing it. And please again check out my site www.manticoresmistake.dot.nu 


End file.
